Bedtime Stories
by writingrarities
Summary: This started as the oneshot "Love and New Beginnings." But, I developed a few new chapters!  I really do love a good story...
1. Chapter 1

Romance is for us allI don't own these characters

A TRORY one shot to celebrate that Valentine spirit everywhere. I do love a good love story…

His fingers skimmed across skin so soft it was like a religious experience. She was asleep, yet she murmured softly as his touch filtered into her dreams. Their intimacy had been a revelation. He felt like he was finally complete, like the missing part of him was here. She welcomed him in with the gentleness and need that drove him to heights of pleasure and touched his soul. He was home. He brushed the dark brown silk of her hair back from her cheek. The shell of her ear, touched with the delicate pink of a camellia, beckoned. He whispered "Rory"

She surfaced from sleep to the whisper of his breath as it drifted across her cheek. His fingertips left trails of pleasure on her skin as they traced random patterns across her ivory curves. He had made love to her with delicious urgency. She still felt the lightning that speared through her as he brought her to heaven. She felt cherished and replete. The heat of his body was warm against her back. The sheets were tangled around their feet. She heard him murmur her name. She smiled and opened her eyes. Love and desire shone from their remarkable blue depths. She reached up to cup his face and kissed him. His name emerged as a sigh, colored with happiness and joy. "Tristan."


	2. Sweet Nothings and Gilmore Girls

Sweet Nothings and Gilmore Girls

Tristan watched Rory as she slumbered. The dark circles under her eyes looked like faint bruises. She was curled on her side and slept like the dead. Her shoulder peeked above the covers. Tristan reached across the bed and caressed that amazing skin. She murmured softly but didn't wake up. He slid under the covers and, listening to the rain as it beat against the window, he was soon asleep.

A faint cry pierced the silence of that rainy night. Rory awoke with a start and a groan. She fell back onto the pillow and listened again. Maybe she was hearing things. She looked at Tristan, sprawled across the bed. He obviously heard nothing. She lay there quietly. The cry came again. She rolled over and enjoyed his warm skin against hers. He awoke slowly. That wonderful feeling of her breasts against his back was always welcome.

"Tristan…" she whispered

"Mnnn?" he mumbled.

"It's your turn," She added as she nipped his ear. A hearty wail now emanated from the monitor next to their bed. Tristan raised his head and looked at Rory. She still looked so exhausted!

"Okay, okay" he grumbled good-naturedly and kissed her. He got up, pulled on his sweats and headed into the other room. Rory lay there, listening to Tristan whispering to the crying baby.

"Shhhh baby girl. What is all this noise about sweetheart?" he crooned as he picked up his daughter. She immediately stopped crying and burbled happily.

"Typical girl move around Tristan." Rory thought with a mental chuckle, and then she dropped into deep sleep.

She woke up to an empty bed. The rain still pelted the windows, but she knew it was morning. She brushed the hair from her eyes and looked around the bedroom. Tristan's side of the bed was cold. She got up and pulled on her robe then silently headed for the kitchen. She returned to the baby's room with the warmed bottle in her pocket and stopped at the doorway. Rory drank in the sight of Tristan sound asleep in the chair with their daughter asleep on his chest. The baby began to squirm a little, snuffling against that warm expanse of muscle. Tristan awoke immediately. He looked up to see Rory, looking less exhausted and more beautiful than ever watching them. He smiled as the baby began to wake in earnest.

"You needed your sleep, so I decided to camp out here with Lorelei". He said with a grin.

"Maybe I should make you do this every night. She responds to that Dugrey charm just like every girl." Rory whispered and came into the room. With growing expertise, she scooped up her now alert daughter and changed her. Clean, dry and obviously hungry, Rory gave her back to Tristan. She produced the bottle from her pocket and Tristan fed his daughter again.

"The only thing saving your mother and I, my dear, is that this is not coffee. You are a true Gilmore girl. The only other people I've seen eat like this and still remain so gorgeous are your mother and your Grandmother." He crooned. Those amazing blue eyes twinkled at him as she drank. "Oh my." He whispered in awe as waves of love crashed through him. "This generation of boys is doomed. You have the same amazing eyes as your mother. If you're as smart as she is, you'll be the next president." He whispered and kissed her forehead. The baby gurgled joyfully.

Rory left Tristan to his daughter and returned to bed. She slid into the still warm bedding and drifted off to the sound of the rain and the sweet nothings being whispered to a Gilmore Girl by one Tristan Dugrey.


	3. The Reigning Emily

The Reigning Emily

Tristan watched as Rory finally slept. Emily Gilmore's passing had hit her very hard. That formidable doyenne of society had stayed true to her demand that she go first and passed before Richard. Rory was intense in her support of her bereaved grandfather. Emily had suffered a massive stroke and never regained consciousness.

"The only other time I saw him this devastated was when his mother died." Rory whispered to Tristan. Lorelei and Luke had been there to do all the running around, because on top of all this, Rory was very pregnant with their second child. She spent most of her time sitting with Richard in his library, talking about Emily when he talked, holding his hand as he wept, and getting him whatever she thought he needed. The funeral had been like Emily, eminently dignified and efficient. Rory had written a heartfelt and witty eulogy that Lorelei read during the service. Tristan and Rory finally returned home after picking their daughter up at Lane's. Luke and Lorelei were staying in Hartford.

"Get into bed Rory." Tristan ordered gently. Lorelei climbed into the big bed with her mother and snuggled up against her very round belly. Rory ruffled her soft brown hair and kissed her somber face. She could tell that all this upset her daughter.

"Is Maya with the angels?" Lorelei asked in a low, wavering voice. Her huge blue eyes, so like her mother's, were wide open and sparkling with unshed tears. She had clung to Tristan as soon as he appeared at Lane's to pick her up.

"Yes Lulu, Maya is with the angels." Rory watched her child process this. Lorelei and her Maya had formed an instant bond. They adored each other in a quiet, dignified way that was the opposite of the joyous, noisy adoration she shared with her grandmother Lorelei.

"That makes me sad. I miss her." Lorelei said as her face crumpled and tears began to flow.

"We all miss her." Tristan answered. He saw that Rory, too, was beginning to cry. Tristan sat on the bed and picked up his daughter. The little girl buried her face in the crook of his neck and sniffled .He took hold of Rory's hand and let his Lorelei's cry. Exhaustion quickly claimed them both. He quietly put his baby girl into bed, returned to his bedroom and climbed in next to his sleeping wife. Soon, the whole house was quiet.

Rory slowly surfaced from her deep sleep. She changed her position, trying to get comfortable. Then, the pain hit, making her gasp. She looked at the clock. It was midnight. Eight minutes later, another contraction hit. She shook Tristan.

"What, what?" he mumbled groggily. He raised his head, then came fully awake at his wife's expression

"I'm in labor! The contractions are already eight minutes apart!" She whispered as she rubbed her belly.

"It's two weeks early!" Tristan exclaimed as he scrambled out of bed.

"Don't tell me, tell this kid." Rory gasped as another contraction started. Tristan telephoned Lorelei and made arrangements to meet at the hospital so that Lulu could be with her grandmother. Luke would stay with Richard.

They got to the hospital ahead of Rory's mother. Tristan waited with Lorelei while Rory was wheeled into delivery.

"Mrs. Dugrey, I guess this one doesn't want to wait. You are already completely dilated and nearly ready to push." the obstetrician said upon examination.

"Ow ow ow" Rory cried out as the contractions piled up, one on top of the other, with no let up.

"Whoa!" the nurse said as the baby's head appeared. "Here it comes!" the doctor shifted into position and took the impatient baby.

"It's a girl!" he said as the nurse put the crying infant on Rory's chest. Rory took a deep breath, but something didn't feel right. Her tummy was still round and hard. Another set of contractions built.

"OW ow ow ow." She cried, as once again, she needed to push.

A quick thinking nurse whisked the newborn out of harm's way as Rory clamped down.

"Oh my God." The doctor breathed as a second head appeared.

"Mrs. Dugrey, you are having twins!"

"Twins? Why didn't we know this?" she gasped as her third child made its appearance in the world.

"Evidently, one was hiding behind the other the whole time." The doctor replied. "It's a boy." He said behind his mask. Just then, Tristan entered the delivery room.

"Your mother just got here honey…" He stopped short as he took in that he had completely missed the delivery.

"Twins! We just had twins!" Rory said as the nurses efficiently dealt with two new babies.

"What? How did we not know this?" Tristan was dumbfounded, but continued forward and took Rory's hand.

"One of them was playing hide and seek the whole time! We have one of each." She grinned. Tristan blanched.

Tristan stepped back as the nurses changed Rory's gown and covered her with newly warmed blankets.

"Don't pass out on me Dugrey!" Rory warned with a chuckle.

"Twins." He whispered and kissed his tired wife.

"How about Emily and Janlen for names?" she asked. She sounded groggy.

"Perfect." Tristan smiled. "I'll go tell everyone." Rory was already asleep.

Tristan walked back to the waiting room a while later. He looked at the scene before him with affection and anticipation. Richard had his sleeping great-granddaughter in his lap. Lorelei was sitting with Luke. She jumped up and grinned.

"How is she?" she whispered

"Perfect, as usual. So are the babies." He answered.

"Babies?" His mother-in-law froze with a look of amazement and disbelief on her face. Luke was stunned.

"One of each! Our clever girl just had twins!" Tristan said with a proud smile. "The baby was hiding behind her brother the whole time, heartbeats in sync, so the monitors never picked it up." He continued.

"That little sneak." Lorelei gasped.

Tristan turned to Richard Gilmore who was smiling sadly.

"We would like to name our daughter Emily, after her great grandmother." Tristan offered softly. A tear slid unchecked down his face. Lulu woke up at that point and cupped Richard's cheek with her tiny hand. "She would have loved that." He said softly

"Poppy, do I have a baby now?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, Lulu, you have two! Mommy has had twins, a boy and a girl." Richard explained to the sleepy little girl.

"What are their names?" she asked logically.

"Emily is your sister and …" he looked to Tristan for the other name.

"Janlen." Tristan whispered

"And Janlen is your brother." Richard continued.

"Emily like Maya?" Lulu zeroed in on the name.

"Yes, Just like Maya." Richard answered gently.

"Good. I like that." She said and drifted back to sleep. Richard kissed her forehead and smiled.

The next day, Tristan and Lorelei walked into Rory's room with a bouquet of flowers and a cup of coffee.

"Mommy!" Lorelei cried and climbed up onto the bed. She smooched Rory and hugged her with youthful exuberance.

"Oh thank you Lulu! How did you know I wanted coffee?"

Lorelei looked at her mother with one expressive eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Am I that obvious to my children?" She asked Tristan who was trying not to laugh too loud.

"Considering the fact that coffee, albeit decaf, passed through the placenta with all your pregnancies, I am not surprised that knowledge of coffee is part of the genetic code of all three children." He replied wisely.

"Exactly." She answered as she sipped the nectar of the gods.

"Where are my babies?" Lorelei demanded.

"Shall we go see them?" Rory asked as she got out of bed.

"Of course!" her daughter responded.

The three Dugreys walked slowly down the hall to the nursery. Richard was there, solemnly watching the babies. Tristan picked up his daughter and pointed out the bassinette containing her siblings. Richard enjoyed his great-granddaughter's happiness. Rory took her grandfather's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"The Reigning Emily." She whispered. Richard patted her hand and smiled. Some of the ache was leaving his heart.

"Thank you Rory. Your Grandmother would have loved this." He said.

"Can I have their hats?" Lorelei piped in suddenly.

"Why?" Tristan asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't want them to pretend to be each other and try to fool us." She answered with dignity.

All three adults burst into laughter.


	4. Christmas Lights

Tristan sat in the corner of the couch and watched as Rory dealt with boxes and bags. "White Christmas" was playing on the TV and there were two glasses of red wine left barely touched on the coffee table. He really enjoyed watching her get Christmas ready. When they were first married, he wasn't allowed to stay and observe since she was wrapping his gifts. He had learned then how terribly important this holiday was for Rory. She and Lorelei had always made it such fun, especially when they had so very little. The potting shed became magical, decorated with tin foil stars and found items. Later, Rory's house would become a shrine to twinkle lights and handcrafted decorations- a tree filled with bows and baked ornament all hand painted by Rory and Lane. Tristan remembered elegant, magnificent decorations hung by a crew, with very little meaning or sentimentality. The young Tristan had made ornaments, too. He remembered never seeing them on the giant tree in the foyer. Watching Rory glow with the excitement of Christmas gave him immense pleasure. Now, with three children, the excitement was even more palpable.

"What is in that big one?" he asked , pointing to a rather large package in the back.

"You'll find out tomorrow" Rory said . "You could help, you know, these are the presents for the kids" She grumbled adorably.

"I wouldn't dream of interfering with your fun. You get like this every year. I get the biggest kick out of watching you. When I was growing up, all the gifts just appeared. I never saw my parents do any of this." Tristan looked down at his hands.

"How sad. Mom and I loved Christmas! We started our own traditions." She looked at the top of their tree and smiled at the tinfoil star. Tristan now understood why she never let him replace it with a more ornate one. Every year, she would craft a new one. This year, their oldest daughter helped make it.

Rory finished wrapping the last gift and blew out a breath. She took a seat on the couch, had a sip of her wine and watched Vera Ellen dancing across the screen in a jazzy yellow tap skirt and top.

"Wow, she has a tiny waist!" she whispered.

Tristan pulled her into the crook of his shoulder and closed his eyes. He loved this, a quiet moment in the boisterous life of a young family, the woman he adored by his side. Rory sighed in pleasure and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Tristan." She whispered and snuggled closer.

"Merry Christmas Mary" he whispered back, then kissed her deeply. Passion flared and he carefully removed the wine glass from her hand.

"Let's make another new tradition" Rory grinned and rose from the couch.

"Why not here…" Tristan asked, gently tugging her back down.

"Janlan said he was going to try and see Santa come tonight. I don't trust him to not stay in bed. I also don't want to be the most memorable thing he sees this Christmas." Rory chuckled knowingly.

"Good point" Tristan said ruefully. Just then, they both heard footsteps upstairs. Both parents rushed to the stairs and intercepted a still sleepy blonde four-year-old boy.

"Oh no buddy, back to bed. Santa hasn't come yet and if he sees you he'll take all your presents back to the North Pole." Tristan said as he scooped up the determined child.

"I want to see him."

"You can't. If you see him tonight he'll see you and there will be no presents."

"Oh." Janlen said as he laid his head on Tristan's shoulder. The need to see Santa was routed by the desire for toys. By the time Tristan brought him back to his room and put him into bed Janlen was already asleep. Tristan looked down at his son and was nearly overwhelmed by the love flowing through the house. He blinked back some emotion as he backed out of the room and walked swiftly down the hall to his own bedroom. He scooped Rory up in his arms and fell onto the bed while kissing her fiercely. She responded in kind and soon they were wrapped up in each other, skin to skin, hip to hip, chest to breast. Longing and desire, love and lust all flared in a firestorm of emotion. Tristan's fingers skimmed ivory curves that flushed pink with pleasure. Rory's breathing came in short delighted gasps as he pressed her into the mattress and slid into her heat. This was a reawakening of their passion, of their hunger, of their deep love for each other. It flamed as brightly as it did the first time they made love.

Tristan lay sprawled across the bed, replete, content and drowsy. Rory's delicate ivory skin was still flushed pink, and her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires.

"Merry Christmas to me" she murmured. Tristan chuckled and kissed her breast.

"I think I really love this tradition." he said as he pulled the blankets up over them. They spooned contentedly.

Morpheus was already claiming them both. They succumbed, cocooned together in their bed as the children slept and the Christmas lights still twinkled outside.

"Coffee…" Rory mumbled and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Then, remembering that the three kids would soon be charging in to get her up, she grabbed for her long tee shirt which was on the floor next to the bed. Tristan was already up. The delicious aroma of coffee mixed with cinnamon and fresh baked rolls. Those pop open rolls were another tradition from Lorelei.

Tristan and the children strolled into the room to wake her.

"Come on Mom! Presents!" their oldest daughter declared. She stood staring at her still sleepy mother and tapped her foot impatiently. Rory smiled and sipped her coffee.

"Who cooked?" she asked.

The youngest Lorelei just stared and raised that expressive eyebrow. "I did of course." She said with a huff.

"Of course." Rory admitted with amusement. Her daughter was learning to cook out of desperation. Rory still couldn't quite get the hang of it. Sookie and Luke had been trying to teach her the basics. Lulu caught on faster than her mother.

"Presents!" the twins chorused. They were practically vibrating with excitement. Tristan stood behind them to block an attempted dash to the first floor. They all had to go down together, that was the ironclad rule.

"Okay, okay…" Rory said as she threw off the covers. She trooped behind her children, hand in hand with Tristan. He grinned as the squeals of delight rose from the living room.

Rory and Tristan dived into the pile of presents with the children. Paper was flying everywhere. Santa was thanked to the skies and both parents were on the receiving end of neck cracking hugs and wet kisses. Tristan sat next to the tree and grinned as he opened the big box with his name on it. Rory toasted her husband with a gleam in her eye and a salute of the coffee mug.

"What did Santa bring you?" Janlen asked as he scooted through the colorful paper debris.

"A train set." Tristan said as he showed his wide-eyed son the contents of the box. The vintage toys were mysterious and Janlen reached in to touch them."

"What do they do?" he asked in hushed tones.

"Well, we set up the tracks and put the trains on them and get them to run."

"Run where?" Janlen asked.

"Where ever we want them to." Tristan replied. Rory had discovered his long hidden passion for model trains, something he never admitted until recently.

Rory watched both of her men pour over the shiny metal toys and was satisfied at her choice of gifts.

Emily was playing with her new toy and Lulu was engrossed in her newest book. Tristan had closed the box and Janlen showed off his booty to his sisters.

"Thank you. This is great. I can't wait to get it into the shed and put it into the set up." He was grinning from ear to ear.

Rory sat with her unopened gift in her lap. There was nothing she liked better than to see her family enjoying their presents in the colorful, messy, joyful living room on Christmas morning.

"Open yours." He said

"I wonder what it is." She said knowingly "Oh! My!" Rory whispered reverently as the warm, leather-covered book slid out of the paper.

"It's a first edition." Tristan said as he kissed her cheek.

"Sand! You got me Georges Sand!" She squealed

" I thought you would like it. I noticed you reading her again." He whispered. The children had stopped their play and were watching their parents intently.

"Mommy got another book." Emily said to her twin. Lulu just smiled and went back to her own book. Janlen played with his newest toy as Rory kissed her husband soundly.

Later that morning Rory, Tristan and the children walked into the diner. Lorelei clapped delightedly to see her grandchildren. Lulu skipped over to Richard and showed him her newest book. Emily climbed into his lap and cupped his face with her tiny hands and kissed him noisily. Janlen gave him a swift hug, talked to him for a minute, then, broke away to zoom over to Luke. Luke almost dropped the plate of food.

"Will someone get this rug rat away from me?" he grumbled before he scooped the giggling little boy up and gave him a bear hug.. The reigning Lorelei was still amused at the way Luke and Janlen got along. Janlen giggled merrily and hugged his grandfather right back. Lulu followed Luke into the kitchen and helped him get the rest of the food ready. Rory and Tristan watched all the action taking place around them. The joy and happiness was infectious.

Rory found her cup of coffee just as Lorelei carried Janlen, upside down, out of the kitchen. Emily was still in Richard's lap, carrying on about her latest adventure at preschool. Luke and Lulu came in bearing platters of food and the whole family gathered around the table.

The rest of the day was to be spent making visits. Lane and Zack, Sookie and Jackson, and finally, the last destination- the Dugrey house

"Can't we just call and say the kids are beat ?" Tristan asked as he drove onto Hartford.

"No. We talked about this. The kids have to know both sets of grandparents." Rory reminded him. She was basically ignored by her own father's parents.

"It won't be as much fun." He grumbled. The twins were napping in the back seat and Lulu was watching the lights on the houses.

Tristan's parents were delighted when the grandchildren scrambled into the house, rosy cheeked and buzzing with too much sugar. Tristan was somewhat amazed by this. He never remembered such casual holiday celebration. That was when he realized there was no giant tree in the entry way. His mother came up to him and said "Merry Christmas Tristan." He smiled and she took his arm. Rory was carrying on an animated conversation with Henri Dugrey as they watched Janlen slide across the foyer floor.

"I am so glad that you, Rory and the children came here today. I was worried you would change your mind."

Tristan looked at his mother. He felt slightly guilty. He and Rory had just had that conversation as they drove over from Stars Hollow.

"Did you enjoy the morning with Lorelei and her husband?"

"Yes. He makes the best breakfast. Since Rory still hasn't gotten the hang of cooking real food, it was that or Pop tarts again." He was grinning. Cynthia Dugrey smiled wistfully. "How is Richard doing?"

"He is quiet, but the kids adore him. Lulu especially. Her Poppy hangs the moon and stars as far as she is concerned. Emily has him wrapped around her little finger and Janlen is, well Janlen. He has latched onto Luke, which is funny to see, since Luke has always been kind of antsy where kids are concerned. Janlen wants to fish, he wants to build, all those little boy things and Luke gets such a kick out of it." Tristan said fondly. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. He and his mother had strolled into the library and that's when he saw a tree. It was a different tree, a tree covered with childish, handmade ornaments, macaroni necklaces, Popsicle stick reindeer, paper polar bears with his face and his sister's face- and with cotton ball snowmen twisted and warped with age, all hung with care and love.

"Where did this come from?" he whispered

"I've always had this tree. I used to keep it in my room. Your great grandmother… who used to terrify me, by the way…always insisted on that great oversized tree. I dreaded the fussy, ostentatious displays and stuffy parties, but, since I was the new bride, I had to go along. I think she even intimidated Claire and Janlen."

"I thought you didn't keep them.." Tristan whispered

"I love every one of them. I put the tree in here when you went away, .." her voice grew soft. Tristan stared, unable to say a word. Memories that he had suddenly morphed into something different .The stuffy parties that he hated she had hated as well. He began to recall her anxiety when his great grandmother was there. He pictured his mother and his grandmother standing stiffly as the matriarch of the Dugrey clan entered the house, casting a critical eye over the décor, over their clothes, over the children. She never smiled. She just gloated as the guests entered, suitably impressed by the display of wealth and success. She was a dragon. It was suddenly all very clear that he had been so wrong about many things. His mother didn't hate Christmas she didn't like his great-grandmother's version of it!

"I'm sorry I have been such an ass, Mom". he said as he hugged her.

"You?"

"All these years, I thought the whole Christmas excess was your doing." His mother smiled and shuddered delicately

"Good lord, no. I always wanted to have a family party, like the ones you have with Lorelei and Richard and Luke." Her voice was wistful. " Your father and your grandfather were too afraid of …" she paused, then straightened her spine "… Of the 'Dragon Lady' to put up a fight." Tristan laughed out loud at this sign of rebellion in his always proper and genteel mother.

"I would have gone right along with the men. I was scared to death of her." He admitted His mother giggled.

"So were we all. She did it on purpose. Although, from what I understand, your great grandfather was an ass, and after he died, she spent the rest of her life spending his money. He never let her have any of it while he was alive, and she apparently was a lot smarter than he was. She quadrupled his fortune."

"Did she now?" Tristan asked in awe.

"Never make the mistake of underestimating the women in the Dugrey family, son." His mother said with pride. Tristan looked down at her and saw the contentment and love there, something he never took the time to notice before. He felt like a fool. He suddenly hugged her tight and said "Merry Christmas Mom". Cynthia Dugrey hugged him back and sniffed delicately as she fought back emotion. She had her son back!

"Who wants sandwiches?" Henri Dugrey called out

"Me! Me! Me!" the three children chimed. Tristan shook his head and chuckled. They were so like their mother and grandmother. He still didn't know where they put it all.

Tristan really enjoyed the meal at his parent's house. They actually ate in the great kitchen. There were still cloth napkins and silverware, but it was much more fun than any meal he ever recalled.

The young Dugrey family ended up spending the night. Cynthia and Rory convinced the children that they would have a great adventure sleeping in their father's old bed. Tristan laughed and herded the three tired little ones upstairs and into his room. Rory looked around with curiosity.

"What were you expecting?" he challenged.

"Certainly not this." She replied with a chuckle. It reminded her of a larger, grander version of her own room in Stars Hollow.

"No one was ever in here." He intoned solemnly .

"I believe you." He actually snorted in disbelief.

"No! I do. This was your space. It held your dreams, your aspirations. You wouldn't expose them to others."

Tristan grinned. Once again, she was right.

"Mom, this is kinda like your room at Nana's…" Lulu said as she looked around.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. It's bigger, but it reminds me of you."

"I think so too, Lulu" her father said, an impish twinkle in his own remarkable blue eyes. He scooped them all into the large bed and soon, all three were asleep, tumbled together like kittens in a laundry basket.

As Tristan and Rory entered the guest room, he pulled her into an embrace and whispered "Finally, I get you alone, here, in a bedroom in my house. I dreamed of just this all those years ago when we were at Chilton." Rory chuckled. Desire was once again coursing through them both.

"Too bad you had to leave. It might have happened." She said softly and slicked her tongue around his jaw. Tristan actually groaned.

"No. I'm glad you were just a teenaged boy's dream. Tristan the man got the real thing, the woman. I would have messed it all up back then when I was that asshole and you were that Mary."

Rory looked into his eyes and smiled. Tristan skimmed her hair back off her shoulders and walked her back towards the bed as he kissed her hungrily. Their clothes were discarded as need once again flared between them. It was swift, fierce and delicious. Later, they slept, wrapped around each other, together in sleep as they were in life.


End file.
